The present invention relates to an optical disc changer for automatically changing a disc to another disc instructed by a user.
There is used a disc changer having disc storage in which a plurality of discs are arranged therein.
The device has a disc separating device for forming a space between the discs. A disc player is inserted in the space for reproducing a selected disc.
In the conventional disc changer, the disc storage is moved over the full height of storage in order to select a desired disc. As a result, the height of the device becomes large.
In addition, it is necessary to accurately position the desired disc, disc player and disc separating device in order to reproduce the desired disc. However, it is difficult to accurately position those devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disc changer which may be reduced in size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disc changer in which the disc player and the disc separating device can be accurately positioned at a desired disc.
According to the present invention, there is provided a disc changer comprising, a disc storage, a plurality of trays, each for holding a disc, arranged in a disc arranging direction in the disc storage and slidably held in the storage, a movable member provided to be moved in the disc arranging direction, first driving means for moving the movable member in the disc arranging direction, a disc player mounted on the movable member, a tray moving member mounted on the movable member and provided to be engaged with trays for moving the trays and for forming spaces between trays for receiving disc player, second driving means for moving the disc player between a retracted position and a disc reproducing position.
The trays are stacked in the storage.
The tray moving member is rotatably mounted on the movable member, and has a plurality of cams to be engaged with trays for raising the trays and for forming spaces between trays.
The first driving means comprises a pair of slide plates, each slide plate has at least one inclined hole having a plurality of steps corresponding the member of the trays, a pin secured to the movable member and engaged with the inclined hole, and means for sliding the slide plate.
The disc player is pivotally mounted on the movable member, and the second driving means is provided for rotating the disc player.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.